jamestown_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3.02
'''Episode 2 '''is the second episode of 'Jamestown''' Season 3. It was written by Bill Gallagher, directed by Andy Hay, and premiered on SKY 1 on May 3, 2019. Synopsis Jocelyn spies a way to get her own back on Yeardley, and Meredith takes a shine to the colony's rebellious new arrival. Plot sees Pamunkey Silas Sharrow.]] At the Sharrow Hundred, Henry Sharrow wakes up because baby Virginia is crying. He notices the baby is sick and cradles her, promising her father will always be there. At Jamestown, Meredith Rutter is drinking while staring at Nicholas Farlow’s severed head on a spike. Sir George Yeardley asks what he’s doing. Meredith claims he’s waiting for Farlow to blink. Yeardley laughs but tells Rutter to go away. A storm is coming and starts to rain. Yeardley sees Silas Sharrow on horseback. The next morning, Yeardley commands Jocelyn Castell to look upon Farlow’s head every day for her to be reminded that even her must bow to power. Children arrive to Jamestown and Yeardley informs England has refused to send slaves from Africa to work on the fields and has delivered English vagabond boys instead. Meanwhile, it is noticed that Farlow’s head is missing. Yeardley asks who would dare to challenge his authority and promises he will not be defied. Redwick recalls Meredith Rutter was giving the head too much attention the night before. Meredith denies the accusations. Jocelyn and James Read exchange looks. Redwick says the spike shall remain until the head is found. One of the boys approaches Verity Rutter and asks for ale. He says he’ll clean the buckets as payment but Verity gives him water. The boy introduces himself as Tamlin Appleday and says he’s to work on Jocelyn’s farm. He says his mother was hanged when he was little but all he needs is food and drink. He also promises he’ll be King of Virginia one day and Verity laughs and urges him to go to Jocelyn to win her favor. Jocelyn approaches James Read and asks if he knows who took Farlow’s head. James noticed Jocelyn being close to the governor once again and asks if she’ll be granted with more land to farm. Jocelyn says she wonders about him often and why the men who have came to Virginia with him are making themselves rich while he remains a blacksmith. James assures he prefers to remain honorable than being tainted by ambition and wealth. Jocelyn recalls he has more social advantage than her because he’s a man. James says her schemes are dangerous even if they are justified. tells Henry Sharrow is time for Winganuske to take their baby girl Virginia to the Pamunkey village to be raised by the women but he refuses.]] At the Sharrow Hundred Henry is playing with his daughter. Chacrow arrives and says it is time for Winganuske to take the baby to the Pamunkey village so she will be raised by the women. Henry says he respects the Pamunkey way but he wants his daughter to stay with him because she’s a Sharrow first. Winganuske promises she’ll give him another child but Virginia but must be with her for the first years. Henry says his decision is final and the baby girl will stay. At Jocelyn’s farm, Tamlin is working the fields. Mercy says he works harder than the other workers and sings. However, when Jocelyn approaches, the boy sits down and claims to have worked enough for one day. Jocelyn asks him to come with her to be rewarded for his efforts. Jocelyn pulls his ear strongly and commands him to go back to work like a defeated animal. At night fall, Winganuske runs to Henry and says Virginia is sick once again. Pepper Sharrow says the fever has returned. Winganuske says they must take the baby to a Pamunkey healer. Henry says they will take the child to Christopher Priestley in Jamestown and asks Pepper to prepare the horses. picks up a fight with James Read.]] At the tavern, Tamlin is playing and dancing with Meredith Rutter. Meredith calls him a miracle. Tamlin steals James Read drink. James asks if he doesn’t know respect but is pushed by the boy and falls. James gets back on his feet and pushes the boy against the wall and tells him to pick fights he can win. Tamlin throws a clay pot to his head. James says he’ll die a coward’s death and tells Verity to keep the boy away from him. At the apothecary, Jocelyn asks Christopher about his bride Lettice. He tells her Lettice eyes are green. Jocelyn implies people with green eyes tend to be shallow. Christopher notices she’s afraid but they are interrupted by Henry and Winganuske’s arrival. Henry says the baby has been taken ill with fever. Winganuske insists they must take the child to the Pamunkey but Henry dismisses her. He tells the baby has been sick for two days and doesn’t stop crying in pain. Christopher says the baby has an ague and must be bled with leeches. Winganuske is reluctant but Henry is sure the doctor will heal the baby. Willmus Crabtree finds the letter containing Farlow and Jocelyn’s schemes against the governor and keeps it. The Sharrows are leaving the apothecary and Winganuske stops, terrified, and points at Willmus, blaming him for placing the evil on her baby. Henry approaches Willmus and explains. Willmus says he’ll remove himself from her sight so Henry can pacify her. The next morning, Jocelyn arrives at her farm but her workers are gone. She finds them playing and swimming in the river. Mercy explains they were all working until Tamlin found a rope and jump into the river. Jocelyn tells Tamline he’s not to return to her lands because he’s not welcome. tells James Read Jocelyn must be tamed by a man who sees her truest loveliness. ]] Chacrow explains to Silas the Pamunkey boys live by themselves in the woods and only return to the village when they learn what it is to be a man. Silas says his son is lost to him because of Yeardley and asks why Opechancanough doesn’t allow him to live in the faraway mountains. Chacrow recalls he’s Pamunkey now and therefore the chief must be able to reach and control him. Silas says he will only know peace after he kills Yeardley. At Jamestown, Henry is making a toy for Virginia. Pepper says Winganuske wants Chacrow and a sorcerer to heal the baby. Henry says he must make his own decisions in life. Mercy and Jocelyn approach them. Mercy asks how Henry can allow pagan rituals in Jamestown. Henry says it’s only to comfort his wife. Jocelyn says they could seize the opportunity to show the natives the superiority of their medicine and why they must convert to Christianity. Henry is not amused by Jocelyn seeing politics in his child’s sickness and tells Pepper to go fetch Chacrow. Jocelyn goes to Yeardley and explains her scheme: if they show the natives the benefits of their science, perhaps Opechancanough would send boys to work on their farms and learn. Yeardley says he would never allow a woman to represent him before Opechancanough. At the tavern, Verity finds Tamlin cleaning the buckets and realizes it didn’t took Jocelyn long to be tired of him. Verity says she will feed him breakfast if he brings Meredith home. Redwick asks James Read if he’s the one who took Farlow’s head. Willmus questions for what crime was Farlow executed but Redwick scorns his hunchback. As Redwick leaves, Willmus talks about Jamestown wealth with James. He talks about Jocelyn and says he noticed James staring at her. He tells Jocelyn must be tamed by a man who sees her truest loveliness and tells James he’ll show him how it’s done. tells Winganuske her baby girl has died.]] At the apothecary, Mercy is helping Christopher healing baby Virginia. They talk about the native’s medicine. The doctor assures the child will heal best if he bleeds her. Tamlin finds Meredith by the river. Rutter asks if it was Verity who sent him because she worries about him. He believes the boy to be his lost son.They return to Jamestown and Meredith tells everyone that Tamlin is his child who has crossed the ocean to find him. Meanwhile, Pepper arrives with Chacrow and a Pamunkey healer. But Christopher comes outside his apothecary to tell Henry and Winganuske that their baby has died. At the tavern, Meredith explains to Tamlin how to brew ale. When they are alone, Verity asks Tam why he lets Meredith call him “son”. Tam justifies it doesn’t hurt anyone and makes Meredith happy. Verity calls him a “golden boy” and hugs him. Jocelyn goes into the woods to talk with Chacrow. She makes a demonstration on how locks work and tells Chacrow that if he gives her boys to work on her farm, she will teach them. Meanwhile, Meredith introduces Tamlin as his son to everyone in Jamestown. James Read warns Verity that the boy stole a knife from his forge. Verity doesn’t want James to act on it because she never saw Meredith so happy but promises she’ll talk to Tam about it. Jocelyn visits Willmus’s shop. He tells her every lady wants to purchase the mirror but he’s been saving it for Jocelyn. She clarifies she doesn’t want it. Willmus flatters her and says she seeks the deepest glories of life but that doesn’t persuade Jocelyn to buy the mirror. When she leaves, Willmus notices James Read staring at them and smiles. At the Sharrow Hundred, Henry wants to bury his baby girl there. Winganuske says the child died because he offended the spirits. Chacrow tells Henry the child must be buried at the Pamunkey village with all the proper rituals. But Henry digs the grave and says Virginia is a Sharrow. Back at Jamestown, Henry confronts Christopher. The doctor says he never promised the child would live and perhaps the native medicine would have saved her. Henry says he never again wants to feel the doctor’s measly eyes upon him. Henry walks away but is stopped by Meredith with Tam, who presents the boy as his son. Henry tells him that his true son was three years old when he died while Rutter was getting drunk at the alehouse. Verity implies that Henry is lying but Meredith sees Tam’s deception. He gets drunk and tells Tam to get out of his tavern. Henry, Pepper and Winganuske arrive to the Pamunkey village to give a proper burial to Virginia. Verity finds Tam and tells him she’s the one to blame. The boy has James’ knife and cuts Verity but she tells him that he has a home with the Rutters. Jocelyn arrives home to find out Willmus has gifted her with the mirror. At the church, Verity is praying but is disturbed by James Read. She stands up for Tamlin all the same. James says nothing and kneels by her side and they pray together. Redwick removes the spike. James Read warns Jocelyn about Willmus and tells her he saw him entering Yeardley’s house when everyone was looking at Farlow’s head. James says Redwick knows who took the head: Yeardley. Meanwhile, Lady Yeardley finds Farlow’s head on a chest beneath her bed. That night, Yeardley decided to burn it. At the tavern, Verity finds Tamlin sweeping the floors. At the Pamunkey village, a funeral is being held for Virginia. The women wail in pain. Henry eventually joins them to mourn his dead daughter. Gallery Ob_5538f8_jamestown.jpg Transferir_(2).jpg Cast Main Cast * Naomi Battrick as Jocelyn Castell * Matt Stokoe as James Read * Niamh Walsh as Verity Rutter * Max Beesley as Henry Sharrow * Stuart Martin as Silas Sharrow * Jason Flemyng as Sir George Yeardley * Kalani Queypo as Chacrow * Claire Cox as Temperance Yeardley * Dean Lennox Kelly as Meredith Rutter * Steven Waddington as Marshal Redwick * Luke Roskell as Pepper Sharrow * Ben Starr as Dr Christopher Priestley * Patsy Ferran as Mercy * Ben Batt as Willmus Crabtree Recurring Cast * Rachel Colwell as Winganuske Guest Cast * Harry Grasby as Tamlin Appleday Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes